


At thirty thousand feet

by Cloakseeker



Series: A Series of Kinky Events [2]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Series. Smut. One-shot. Prompt: Being horny on an airplane is a real bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At thirty thousand feet

At thirty thousand feet

Prompt: Being horny on an airplane is a real bitch.

Tris' POV

Damn it. Why now? Stupid body. We're almost there. I look over at Tobias who is sleeping soundly next to me. I can't blame him. The flight to London is really long and we have a meeting with his British business partner tomorrow at noon. He needs his rest. I check my watch and see that we are still two hours out. I know for sure that I'll get my period in two-three days, since it's fairly regular. But every month, just before I get bombarded with cramps, headaches and a truck load of bitchiness I get really horny. Needles to say that Tobias gets the best of it. Usually I'm okay with it, but right now? And on an airplane? I'm soaking wet even without thinking about Tobias' hard cock in my hand, my mouth, my pussy… Oh God. Why me?

Fuck it. I can't take it. I shake Tobias but he doesn't stir. I shake again, a little rougher. He doesn't move. I lean in to whisper into his ear.

"Babe, I wanna suck your cock" I say and his eyes open slowly. He groans, but not because I woke him up. I can tell he heard and more importantly understood me.

"Fuck, baby. I love it when you wake me like this. But even more when you actually suck me awake" he says grinning.

"I would do that" I say and lick my lips "but we are on an airplane" I say and he looks around realizing that we aren't at home. He groans again, but this time in frustration.

"Fuck, damn it" he curses.

"I want you" I say and his eyebrows shoot up.

"Babe, we can't" he says.

"Yeah, we can and we will" I say and stand up. I move passed him and pull him up and after me.

Thankfully, the flight attendant isn't in sight and we slip into one of the lavatories. I lock the door and fall to my knees. I make quick work of his pants and briefs and stroke his cock. He is already hard and ready. We neither have time nor do I have the patience for unnecessary foreplay. I suck him hard a few times getting him worked up before he groans and pulls me up. He crashes his lips on mine and kisses me passionately, leaving my knees weak. After we part he turns me around and in one swift movement pulls down my tight yoga pants and panties. He bends forward and places an open mouthed kiss on my left butt cheek and bites the right one playfully. He rubs his hardened dick along my slick entrance, moisturizing it enough before burying his cock deep inside me. We both let out soft moans at the deep penetration. He pulls back, almost completely out, before thrusting back in. He lifts my right leg and I bend forward over the sink. He adjusts his position behind me and starts a leisurely in and out pace. Soon, however, my horniness demands more and he happily obliges by increasing his pace and kneading my boobs through my white knitted sweater.

"You feel so good around my cock, babe" he breathes into my ear. "I could fuck you all my life and never get tired of it" he confesses.

"Tobias, I love you and I love how good you fuck me, but shut the fuck up and fuck me hard" I growl. I can feel the smirk form on his lips, since his face is pressed into my neck. He knows that I really need this right now and he gets a kick out of prolonging this.

"As you wish, sweetheart." He pulls back and thrusts inside me at a frenzied pace now, bringing me closer to the edge. His hand travels to my clit and I feel him rub small circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. He pounds me relentlessly and when I feel my orgasm coming I turn my head and he crashes his mouth over mine, muffling my scream of pleasure. I come hard on his cock, stars sparkling behind my eyes and I feel like I'm going to black out. A moment later he comes too and spills his seed deep inside me with a grunt. I lay my head on the sink and try to catch my breath as he slips out and sits on the toilet. He kisses my butt cheeks again, before helping me clean up. After we are somewhat presentable we leave the lavatory and return to our seats.

"Thanks, baby. You are the best" I say and kiss his cheek sweetly.

"The things you make me do" he says with a chuckle and I smile.


End file.
